Crawling Back to You
by Radical618
Summary: GSR and Sandle. Spoilers for season 7. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

He sat alone in his apartment that night, the first time in over a year. His night off. He'd rather be working. Usually his night off coincided with her night off. It was all coincidental though, of course. What did it matter to him now though? He sat at home, on his bed, remembering. Remembering the times they talked for hours about love, life, and what always cluttered their minds, death. What was she doing right now? Was she in as much pain he was in? Surprisingly enough these last thoughts made him smile just a hair. What was he thinking? She never lingered on things. Not things that would make her crumble anyway. Maybe years from now, their break up would explode inside her. Would he care years from now?

"This is out of revenge, isn't it?" He panted. She didn't dare to answer. She knew it was, he obviously knew it was. But it didn't need to be said, all she needed was sex. She knew he'd never say no. Not to her anyway. He was different than she was used to. Compared to the gentle control of her former lover, he was faster and rougher; he pushed her to the limit faster than the former ever did. She moaned. It was not her usual moan. Usually her moans were softer, and she let it out with a smile upon her face. Tonight it was gritty and her face was somewhat angered. She felt her self reach her climax, and he began to slow down from his usual pace. He gently pulled out of her and collapsed onto his back next to her. She turned onto her side after covering up under his blue sheets. "That was some of the best I've ever had." He said smiling, his highlighted hair shining with sweat by the moonlight. She smiled as he tucked a loose hair behind her ear. If only she felt the same.

He received the call at 6:24 that morning. A 419. He suited up, grabbed his kit, and headed out the door. His drive to the scene was silent. Usually there was some sort of music to be heard. Today he only listened to the thoughts buzzing around in his mind. He had once told her he trusted her intimately. Did he still? He once told her that she made him very happy. Did she still? She was the only one he had ever loved. He saved her life. And she repaid him with the cruelest thing she could do; break it off. She told him she needed space, time to think, relax. She needed to get away from him, he was doing things to her she didn't need. What could he possibly have done? Loved her? Treated her with respect? He didn't know, and he couldn't think about this now, he saw the crime scene coming up ahead. He parked the truck and grabbed his kit, and held his head high as he rounded the truck. He first saw the body and then saw Brass. Knelt down taking snap shots of the body was Greg, his highlighted hair shining with sweat by the sunrise. He kept walking forward, and stood next to Brass. The captain began giving the details when they heard footsteps behind them. Sara walked up on the other side of Brass and looked at the body. Grissom's heart sank. It had been one day, one day separated from her, and he felt as though his life was over.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later he found himself once again at home, this time he was making himself do things to keep him busy. He was never one for sports, so why was a baseball game playing on the TV? He sat in his kitchen, eating cereal. He had a book out before him, a book he had read over a dozen times. It never got old though. But he felt himself not actually reading. His eyes flickered across the page, his mind was concentrated on one thing, and it wasn't the book before him, it wasn't the baseball game he barely heard in the background, and it certainly wasn't the Raisin Bran he was eating.

She was not into baseball. It kept her interest for about five minutes. But even so, she sat there, his arm around her, watching the most boring sporting event on TV. Were they dating even? They hadn't gone anywhere together, they hadn't spent time together out side of his apartment. And most of the time they were in his bed. Having sex, and only having sex, doesn't mean you're in a relationship, does it? She had asked herself this question many times over the past few weeks. She knew what was going to happen after the baseball game. She felt guilty almost. They never really talked to each other about why this was happening between them. He wanted it because he had feelings for her, she wanted it to take her mind off things; it was working, almost.

Of all places to eat he picked the traditional place. The place he knew they always went. Luckily they weren't there. He sat down at the counter and ordered a coffee. He drank it slowly, and looked around at the back counter. Why did they eat here? Yet, as he asked himself this question he didn't dare move. This place had history between him and his team. He felt the hot Nevada air float in and he heard the bell on the door chime. Another customer. He kept his eyes on his coffee, he watched the cream swirl around with the hot brown coffee. It was almost mesmerizing, the out of the corner of his eye, the seat next to him spun around slightly, and a figure sat down next to him. Being friendly, Grissom turned his head to give a smile, but his smile faded when he saw who was sitting next to him. Greg. He enjoyed working with Greg, he honestly did. But Grissom was smart, and sometimes that wasn't for the best, especially for himself. It didn't take Grissom long to discover Sara was sleeping with Greg. "Coffee good today boss?" Grissom silently stared at Greg, contemplating what to say. "As good as it could be."

Sitting at the computer at the lab was rather annoying. She had been there for almost an hour looking for a missing person. Nothing. She was calling it, Jane Doe. She exited out of the program, and swung her chair around. As she stood up she rubbed her eyes. She was more tired than usual. It wasn't because she was up too late at work, or because of all her free nights with Greg, it was because she was missing him. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew it was true. Being with him wasn't stressing her out half as much as being away from him was. She needed to go back to him. She needed him. But how was she going to tell Greg, sweet loving Greg. She knew all he ever wanted was to be in a relationship with her, and she had been stringing him along these past weeks. But didn't Greg know, that she had been sleeping with him out of revenge, didn't he say that the first night they had had sex? Letting her feet guide her, without thinking where she was going, she found herself before Grissom's office. She looked in, he sat there reading a report of some case, his eyes concentrated on the paper, his eyebrows scrunched over his glasses. She suddenly realized she was watching him read. She left quickly and headed toward the break room. He looked up at the doorway. She wasn't standing there like he thought she was.


	3. Chapter 3

She was beginning to find herself more relaxed with him these days. A week ago she thought she needed her former. She was beginning to have second thoughts. More specifically, she was telling herself to have second thoughts. The sex between them had begun to be more sensual. She felt her self begin to enjoy it, actually enjoy it. She wasn't telling herself to that is. She would smile when she moaned his name. It was still rougher than her previous, but she had become accustomed to it. She liked it, this was a new high she would get from sex. She liked the glances he'd give her at the lab or at a scene. She couldn't help but give a flirty smile, the kind of smile you give a guy when you want him to know he's going to get some. She felt just about happy again. But she could tell that something was missing.

He sat in his office and stared at his spider crawling in its cage. What magnificent beauty it possessed. Its legs moved in a particular motion that was so mind capturing, he could watch for hours. This wasn't working either. Nothing was letting his mind escape her memory. He thought that he would be over her by now. He had pushed her away for so many years because he knew that if this were to happen, his life would end. His beard had grown back. He had gained a little weight. He had not had good sex since her. Hell, he had not had sex since her! That wasn't the point though, he loved her. He was going to win her back. He had everything she wanted. Greg had nothing. He was young, he had no clue about the world the way Grissom did. Sara liked a man who could hold a serious conversation for more than five minutes. Greg was smart with a great personality, but Grissom knew that wasn't what Sara needed. Sara needed him. He just had to show her.

He rarely enjoyed having the power (if you will) of being able to put people together to work on a case. This was one of those times. He stuck him with her so she would remember what he was like. Not that she had forgotten, but he didn't know that, did he? They drove to the crime scene. It was silent at first. He wanted her to start conversation. That plan wasn't working so well. She was staring out the window, admiring the Nevada desert. But then, finally, she spoke. "It's funny how I still find the desert fascinating." She recalled her fairly recent near death experience. She didn't turn to look at him, but continued to stare out the window. "I never liked the desert." He replied in his usual tone. "And now it turns me off even more." Her eyes focused on a speck on the window. Her stomach began to cringe. He wasn't over her. Two sentences that were unrelated to work were all it took for her to fall apart. She turned to look at him. Her mouth was opened ever so slightly, waiting for her brain to give her something to say. What on earth could she say? She turned to face the windshield when she saw the crime scene ahead. Good. Something to take her mind off things, for now anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Every conversation that day was strictly work related after the car ride to the scene. No more opinions on deserts; nothing outside of cause of death, suspects, and evidence. The eye contact made between the two of them was limited, but each glance was sacred. She felt like time stopped when he looked directly at her when she was speaking. She imagined he wasn't really listening, just watching her mouth move. He adored watching her talk. It was kind of the same way she adored watching him read. As they drove back to the lab, they were silent, mostly because they were tired, but there were obviously underlying factors. As they arrived at the lab, she looked to him. "We need to talk."

A few days after the case had been solved, they didn't talk. They had only talked of the lab since that car ride. Neither of them were doing anything to fix their current situation, and what was worse, poor Greg had no idea she was feeling less and less for him. They kept having sex, great sex as a matter of fact, and she put everything into it. But what he didn't know was she was imagining it was his gray hair she ran her fingers through, not his highlighted hair. She had almost let his name slip between her lips, she caught herself though, desperately wishing that she wouldn't have to catch herself. She knew this had to stop. She just didn't know how to do it.

There was a while when he was getting better, doing things to keep him a little more occupied. Now after that case they worked together, though he was trying ferociously to win her back, he was backing away again. The only picture in his mind was her. The only sound he heard were those words she spoke to him days ago. He knew he had to stay away until she broke it off with Greg. As much as he wanted to come in between them, she got herself into this mess and she had to be the one to get herself out. Grissom sat down and opened his book to the marked page; all he could do for now is wait.

It all happened maybe a bit too quickly. She didn't think that something this big could come to her and happen in the amount of time it actually did. He had her pinned up against the wall of his bedroom, one of her legs was wrapped around him, the other was firmly planted against the floor. Her hands fumbled with his shirt buttons; his hands fumbled with her jeans button and zipper. Their lips were crashing into each other as she threw his shirt off of his torso, moving her hands to his pants. Her pants were stripped off and he moved his hand up her blouse to remove her bra. The bra unfastened and his pants fell and she moved her hands onto his abdomen. She pulled her head away just as he went in for another kiss. His hands slowly slid out from under her shirt, his fingertips grazing her bare stomach as they exited. He took her around her waist, feeling the cloth from her panties and the bare skin where her pants once were. Her hands were on his chest, separating the two of them from each other. She looked away from him, down at her pants and bra on the ground. He took one hand away and tucked a clump of hair behind her ear. "I'm not surprised." A tear ran down her face. "And I'm not sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

He sat in his favorite chair, reading a book, this time actually comprehending the words that were written on the page. Shakespeare always held his interest, no matter what the situation was at hand. He was in the middle of a rather important paragraph of Hamlet when he heard a faint knock at his door. He marked his page and set his book down atop his chair, poised for reading whenever he would get the urge again. He didn't bother looking out the peephole to see who had disrupted him, he wasn't really all that concerned. He opened the door and saw her brown eyes looking at him in a way he hadn't seen in such a while. Her face was solemn, somewhat broken, but yet, overjoyed. Her hair had a gentle curl where it met her shoulders. He gave her a gentle smile, she slowly walked back into the apartment she had been dreaming of for weeks.

It was awkward at first. But in the back of their minds they both knew what they wanted from each other. But, for the first hour they talked of everything beside work. She smiled in a way she hadn't since they had separated. He laughed as though it was their first night together. In a way though, it was. Though separated for only a short time, they had felt things they never imagined they would feel. But that was all behind them now; the only thing in their future was happiness. The second hour rolled around, and the hour if the night was becoming rather late. He offered her to stay the night. She accepted with no hesitation. He led her to the bedroom. The door closed behind him. He felt that when they were in his bedroom alone, things were best kept private, even if they were the only ones in the house.

A month went by and they hadn't told the team that they were back together. The team didn't ask Greg about anything because Greg kept acting like his same old self. Sara and Grissom were practically inseparable when they were away from work; of course their off days coincided with each other. During shifts Greg and Sara worked together like nothing had happened between the two of them, and although Greg felt a little hurt, he knew he had helped her in someway when she was sleeping with him. The team knew though, however they didn't dare tell Sara or Grissom. Now that they knew the team was going to have a couple within it, why should it matter? Why open a can of worms?

They were in bed one night, and she smiled as she felt him within her. She said his name with such jubilance. She had waited so long to let his name slip between her lips. They had both waited months to feel their skin rub against one another. His gentle motions soothed her, her gentle laugh soothed him. "Will you ever forgive me?" She whispered into his ear as she ran her hand through his gray hair. "Forgive you?" He lifted his head up and made eye contact. She whispered again. "For making the worst mistake of my life." He lifted an eyebrow. She pulled his head down to her face and kissed him passionately. "Leaving you."


End file.
